


Nothing

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: a little dabble after tonight's (7/7/15) episode





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This probably makes no sense what so ever but I had to write it.  
> I post it on tumblr but I figure i'd posted it here too. Enjoy! :D

_“I’m tired Robert, all I want to do in bed is sleep.”_ Aaron’s words rang out in his head.

Call it the big giant pink elephant in the room, call it the big grey cloud storm floating above them call it whatever you want but it was there. Since the reveal, the pair had been trying to move on, to pick of the pieces, but it was easier said than done. He could see Aaron shutting him out, he couldn’t blame him in a way he was doing the same. Both too afraid to say anything, talking but not communicating.

Walking on eggshells, this isn’t what Robert wanted, he didn’t want his married life to be like this but he didn’t know how to fix it, he didn’t know what to say or do. Most days when its just them, its good, it’s almost like their back to normal. He knows he should say something, he knows that the pair of them are heading towards a wall, he knows its coming, they both do, but for some reason saying nothing is the better alternative. Burying it is the best option because it means they’ll still have each other to hell with what happens when they reach the boiling point.

It was a little after ten when Aaron made his way down, Robert had decided to leave Aaron alone staying downstairs for most of the night, he watched his husband make his way into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was in his joggers with one of Robert’s old t-shirts. Robert smiled slightly, he followed Aaron into the kitchen, “Were you able to get your head down?”

“Uh, no just ended up watching some tv after my shower.”  He replied. “Was about to go to bed now.”

“Well, there’s food in the fridge, from that place in town that you like.” Robert explained.

“I’m not really hungry.“ Aaron stated. “…Thank you though.”

“Aaron,”

“Yeah?”

 _‘We have to talk’_ he wanted to say but didn’t. “You know I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Aaron responded without hesitation.

Robert almost sighed out in relief at the lack of hesitation.

“I’m off to bed you coming?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, in a bit.” He said before Aaron made his way up the stairs.

It was midnight before Robert made his way up changing into his pajama bottoms choosing to go without a shirt. He made his way into his and Aaron’s bedroom, Aaron was fast asleep, his face soft and relaxed, it was almost as if he was at peace. Robert made his way around the bed and crawled in on his side. He plugged his phone before laying back and getting comfortable, Aaron rolled over, facing Robert, still fast asleep.  Robert closed his eyes hoping he’d be able to sleep, when he felt Aaron moving around he opened his eyes to see his husband moving closer. Aaron rested his head on Robert’s chest wrapping his arm around him. Robert didn’t know if the other man was awake or asleep either way it didn’t matter. He pulled Aaron close before leaning and kissing Aaron on the head.

They weren’t okay, they knew it, but what were they supposed to do. They fought so hard to get to where they were. Doing nothing seemed to help, for now.

 

 


End file.
